Gabe Weller
Gabriel Weller was a P.C.S.I. Security Sergeant who was stationed aboard the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] during the Necromorph outbreak, and is a survivor of the second Aegis VII incident. He was also a veteran of the Resource Wars. Weller was sent to the mining colony Aegis VII on a body retrieval mission. Biography Early Career Not much is known about Gabe other than the fact that he and Nate served together in the Resource Wars, after which he became a security officer assigned to the Ishimura. The Second Aegis VII Incident Gabe Weller was one of the P.C.S.I. Sec officers aboard the Ishimura and sent to recover the bodies of Aegis VII's suicides from the colony's morgue. There, he found his old friend, Detective Nathan McNeill, and requested him to help in finding his way around. Weller and a rookie, Private Karklins, traveled with Nathan to the morgue but find the bodies are entirely absent. At that moment, the absence of the Red Marker plunged the entire colony into pure chaos as mad civilians attack and kill anyone in sight. Weller, McNeill and Karklins moved away and found more chaos outside. The two Security Officers moved on while McNeill helped out in a hostage situation. McNeill found Weller and Karklins again, and they watched the chaos in the colony unfold, horrified. Weller was sucker-punched by a mad Karklins, who succumbed to the influence of the Marker, in which Nathan killed the private in self-defense. Weller and Nathan were then forced to barricade themselves inside the P-Sec Office. They heard a strange transmission informing them to "shoot the things' limbs off," and were thoroughly confused, as the citizens could die far quicker with body shots rather than shooting their limbs off. After an elevator ride to the main control station, a Necromorph attacked them, but they managed to kill the menace using their new information. The two continued to the control room, and found more Necromorphs. They killed them and found a weeping Lexine Murdoch hidden in a corner. Weller was at first suspicious of her joining with them, but Nathan accepts her. The group moved off, hoping to reach the Shuttle Bay and escape the infected colony. Along the way, the group learned of the Necromorphs' origins after witnessing an Infector transforming one human corpse into a Slasher. The group traveled to the shuttle bay and saw a shuttle losing altitude and crash back into the hangar bay, destroying the rest of the shuttles in the resulting crash. Weller spotted an elderly man, Warren Eckhardt, a CEC Executive amongst the rubble. After helping Eckhardt, he informed them that he knew of a surveying shuttle, the Vestri, near the Megavents that they could escape on. Weller and the group found a nearby elevator, and escaped down to the Megavents. When they entered, the group found a man hiding from the Necromorphs. He agreed to help them find the Shuttle Bay. Weller, however, found that the monsters were coming out of the air vents, so with Nathan's help, they riveted an open vent shut, slowing the Necromorphs down. They traveled along the Necromorph-infested path, even losing their guide, but made it to the shuttle. Weller's other two officers that had come down with him had also made it there. After a small battle with some swarms of Necromorphs, a Hive Mind tentacle appeared and killed Weller's two officers. Weller fired wildly at the Hive's tentacle, trying to hold it off while Nathan hacked the shuttle door. Weller boarded after the tentacle retreated, but soon the whole Hive Mind reared up from behind the Megavents and tried to stop the fleeing group. Weller and Eckhardt, however, managed to pilot their escape. After narrowly making it through Aegis' new asteroid belt, they came into view of the Ishimura. The Planet Cracker, however, refused to admit any people on board, and began firing at them with its ADS cannons. Weller and Nathan managed to avoid the incoming fire from the Ishimura and crashed their shuttle into the ship. Weller and the group space walk to a nearby airlock and entered the Ishimura. The developing circumstances had severely changed since Weller's departure. After entering the ship, they discovered that the Necromorph infection had reached the ship. They found a startled crew member in a closet, and they moved off to the Bridge, hoping things were safer there. After fighting many long battles with swarms of Necromorphs now on the ship, and losing their startled crew member, a roving security squad found the group in the empty dining hall. Weller tried to explain who he was, but they ignored him, and apprehended him and his group. Weller then woke up inside a medical observation tube on the Medical Deck being monitored by Nicole Brennan; however, he couldn't open his tube when quarantine was breached. Nathan offered to use the air vents to turn the quarantine off, and did so. Weller moved along with Nicole and picked up a hallucinating Nathan in the morgue. When Nicole saw the Ishimura Captain Benjamin Mathius' dead body, she feared the worst for the ship. Weller continued on, helping Nathan fend off more Necromorph attacks in the Hospital Wing and eventually helping rivet a door off while a Drag Tentacle attacked them. A security officer then asked him to help another group down on the Engineering Deck who had gone silent. Weller agreed, and they moved to the Ishimura's Tram Station. The group, however, found no tram. The trams were offline for half an hour, so Weller opted to walk, as the Engineering Deck wasn't far. As the group moved down the empty tunnel, they broke a small area of the track, and fell down into the sewage system. After taking in their surroundings, they decided to find a way out of the Necromorph-infested pipes. Soon after, Lexine was attacked by a group of Swarmers, fell into the water, and disappeared. Weller urged the group on, figuring she was lost. Eckhardt took great scorn on Weller from then on, believing that he wanted Lexine gone. Soon after, the group began to hear voices and see visions. After winding up underneath the Hydroponics Deck, they saw Catherine Howell hiding up on a boardwalk. Weller asked for her to come down and come with them, but a massive Necromorph suddenly appeared and attacked them. The woman ran off, and Nathan and Weller severed its tentacles using the rotating blades on the sides of the waterway. Weller and Eckhardt had a brief argument over whether they should go up to Hydroponics, but Nathan broke them up, and kept them moving to find an escape route. Weller and the others finally escaped the sewage systems and wound up in the Hydroponics Deck. Nathan was trying to lock the Necromorphs down in the system when Howel arrived with a safe and sound Lexine in tow. Weller finally decided to escape the ship, and decided to move to find a working shuttle. He charged Howel with shutting the sewage system off, with Eckhardt supervising her. Weller then waited for them, but only Eckhardt came to the Tram Station. Weller slammed Eckhardt violently against the wall and asked him what happened. Eckhardt replied that Howel had sacrificed herself to slow a swarm of Necromorphs, locking the doors to slow them. Weller didn't believe him, but his thoughts were cut short by a charge of Necromorphs. They escaped on a tram and arrived at the Shuttle Bay. Weller split the group into two, having Eckhardt and him search the Shuttle Bay while Nathan and Lexine checked the Docking Bay. When Eckhardt inquired about the group, Weller replied he "wanted the lovebirds together." But he also wanted to keep an eye on Eckhardt, who he had started to distrust since he defended the Red Marker in the sewage system. They found a working shuttle, but a young security officer wouldn't let them into the control room. They then had to fend off against swarms of Necromorphs, but the officer still wouldn't let them in. He was then killed by an Exploder, effectively opening the window for Weller and Eckhardt to enter. Weller found the shuttle was locked in place by four gravity tethers, and it couldn't move. He entered Zero-Gravity and unlocked them, but couldn't pick Eckhardt on the COM. Weller found Eckhardt finishing a talk with a Unitologist, and replayed the message. The message revealed Eckhardt to be a high-ranking Unitologist and was sent to Aegis VII to find a special person who could slow the dementia the Red Marker caused, and found that person to be Lexine. Eckhardt shot Weller after he finished watching the log, and told him that he left Howell for dead to a Drag Tentacle and his plan to bring Lexine to the church for study. But a Leaper sneaked up on Eckhardt and killed him. Weller just managed to grab his pistol and killed the Leaper before it reached him. He then waited for Lexine and Nathan to arrive, in which Weller explained to them about Eckhardt being a Unitologist, but didn't mentioned Lexine's importance. He told Nathan that for them to escape, he had to shut off one of the ADS cannons. After Nathan left, Weller's condition worsened, and Lexine began to worry. Nathan told her to look for some medication. Lexine did, and Weller came to. Weller and Lexine ward off swarms upon swarms of Necromorphs, waiting for Nathan's return. Lexine managed to get the ship ready for launch, but Nathan hadn't returned in which Weller believed his friend to be dead, and wanted to leave. Lexine insisted on staying, and the two were greeted by a badly injured Nathan, while fending off Necromorphs with one hand. Weller and Nathan held the creatures off until Lexine started the launch. As they escaped the stricken vessel, Nathan told Weller he was retiring. He asked Lexine to plot a course to The Sprawl, and proceeded to lay down, exhausted. Weller did the same and commented on Nathan's choice of destination, referring to bad memories on The Sprawl. Suddenly, the [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]] shocked in-system and began calling out to the Ishimura for a response. Lexine heard them and tried to raise them, but the debris field from the planet crack jammed the signal. Weller then began to fall asleep. Before the credits roll, several flashes of Unitologist symbols appear, and several shots of Weller's men and Warren Eckhardt are shown, as well as the Red Marker and the Necromorph attacks. The scene ends with the camera being seen from a Necromorph's viewpoint attacking Lexine, with her falling to the ground and the Slasher attacking, but at the last moment she grabs the hand gun and fires into the Necromorph's head and the scene ends. Action on the Sprawl Following the events on Aegis VII, Gabe became a security officer with the rank of sergeant on The Sprawl and subsequently married Lexine Murdoch. Weller served there for three years before the Necromorph outbreak occurred. When the Sprawl was under attack by the Necromorphs, all of the security teams were activated in order to protect the Sprawl and its citizens. Weller's team was sent into the mines of Titan Station to deal with the Necromorphs there, his team with the exception of Cpl. Price was quickly wiped out. Realizing that the Necromorph outbreak had hit the Sprawl, Gabe warned Lexine about the incoming danger, and fought through the Sprawl to meet up with her and get her and their unborn child to safety. After fighting through waves and waves of Necromorphs, along with being betrayed by his superior, Col. Victor Bartlett, Gabe finally meets up with Lexine at a Gunship. To allow the ship to lift off, he has to open the sealed door, by hacking a control, and, as the only one who was wearing a space suit, he volunteered to do it. Just as he is about to open the doors, though, Victor comes back with a live hand grenade. He attempts to blow them both up with it, but Gabe fights him off, however he doesn't get out of the way in time to avoid the explosion of the grenade, which severs his right leg and blows a hole in his helmet. Laying there bleeding, he tells Lexine that he's not going to make it, and that he loves her and their child. He then shoots all of the door panels, thus opening the door and allowing the ship to escape, but leaving him there to die. He eventually falls to his wounds after a final "I love you" to Lexine, and is presumed dead from blood loss and vacuum exposure, as his suit was badly breached. Although a report of the Security Enforcement Guard establish his state as 'Deceased' and that his remains have been collected for studies, nothing confirms that he is actually dead and his fate remains unknown. Personality Gabe is a hardheaded, bull of a Sergeant who shows little concern for those he considers weak. He is the foil to the kindhearted Nathan McNeill and seems ready to pick a fight with anyone at any given moment. He doesn't trust anyone, except perhaps Nate, and above all else, he wants to get out alive; if that means severing any weak links, then so be it. In a gunfight, he is quick to shoot and, aside from Nate, is the only survivor in the group trained to use a firearm. He has sharp military instincts, though they have been dulled by inactivity on board the corporate mining vessel, and the survivors turn to him and Nate to get them out of the colony and off the Ishimura. Despite these characteristics, it is clear that Gabe has a softer side. This is most apparent in his relationship with Lexine. Despite considering her a weak link and a hindrance when they first met, the two would later develop a close bond over the next two years and eventually marry. Trivia *Weller's weapon of choice is the P-Sec Pistol, and is one of the four characters you can play as in ''Extraction''. *Weller is voiced by Ramon Tikaram. *Weller bears a strong resemblance to his voice actor, Ramon Tikaram. *In the new trailer, he seems to know of Isaac Clarke and may have once been in contact with Isaac before he went to the Ishimura. This helps to support the theory that Isaac once was assigned to the Ishimura. *Like Isaac Clarke and the Plasma Cutter, Gabe Weller is seen with the Pulse Rifle for most of the promotional pictures for Severed. *Gabe was the only playable character in Dead Space: Extraction to be seen in a later game. *Sometime after Dead Space: Extraction, Gabe and Lexine developed a relationship within the Sprawl and this culminated in Lexine being pregnant. *It is ironic that Weller and Lexine developed a relationship since, at the beginning of Dead Space: Extraction, he was willing to leave Lexine on the Aegis VII colony. Also, throughout Dead Space: Extraction, it was hinted that Nate and Lexine had a sort of "connection". Gabe even referred to them as "lovebirds". *Even though Gabe Weller was on the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] and came into contact with the Red Marker, he was not taken captive by the Earth Government. Everybody else that was near the Marker was either killed or captured. It was revealed that EarthGov needed Weller to impregnate Lexine so she could have a child and then abduct them/induct them into the "Oracle program." *It is also mentioned that EarthGov has seized his body for study, hinting that Gabe may still have a role to play in the future. *In Dead Space 2: Severed, much like when Isaac stomps rapidly, Gabe also exclaims various short comments while stomping in succession. *Gabe Weller seems to move exactly the same as Isaac Clarke, even in his idle animations; however, this is likely due to the creators not wanting to create an entirely new model for Weller, being that he was only featured in two DLC chapters of Dead Space 2. *Steve Papoutsis indicated that Gabe Weller's fate remains unknown after answering a fan's question asking, "What made you decide to kill off Gabe Weller in Dead Space 2 : Severed?" Steve answered, "Who said he's dead?" This indicates he might play a future role in future Dead Space games .http://www.formspring.me/leveluptime/q/238084719739157445 Gallery 166608_494989571658_18523496658_6336114_4873027_n.jpg|Gabe on the Sprawl in the DLC Severed 180992_494989596658_18523496658_6336115_7661049_n.jpg|Gabe Weller in the Mines of the Sprawl SeveredGabeRIG.JPG|Gabe Weller in his RIG suit. File:Weller_in_his_RIG.jpg|Concept art of Weller's RIG. SeveredLexineGabe.JPG|Gabe contacts Lexine as the outbreak begins. 2l916xw.jpg|Gabe in Extraction Sources Weller, Gabe Weller, Gabe Weller, Gabe